Ilusión De Vivir (Pokémon)
by MatthewAki
Summary: En un lado tenemos a un protagonista común, nada de especial aún, a excepción de poder trabajar en un centro pokémon, pero esa es otra historia. Por otro lado, una Zoroark debe moverse por muchos lugares para evitar el peligro de ser capturado para propósitos poco satisfactorios Un día, ambas partes se conocerán realmente, al otro simplemente ni se darán cuenta ¿Que pasará?
1. "Prólogo"

( ** _Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que esta historia también está disponible en Wattpad, solo que aqui la historia experimentará algún que otro cambio_** )

No es ningún secreto que algunos entrenadores hayan tenido romances con algún pokémon en específico, desde historias de amor verdadero hasta solo para satisfacción de una de las partes

Si, el resto ya lo sabes, un pequeño desarrollo, problema, separación, unión y final feliz, todos felices, ¿cierto?

No siempre...

El orden puede cambiar, la justicia se puede balancear hacia cualquier lado, no necesariamente debe haber un problema de un solo tipo, ni mucho menos actos sexuales, Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer.

Dejemos esa información de lado y ¡Bienvenido! Disfruta de la lectura

Yo tomé un lápiz, una hoja y comencé a escribirle una carta a mi madre, se ha preocupado demasiado por no ir a verla con frecuencia, y escribí lo siguiente

"Querida madre

Últimamente han surgido muchos contratiempos que han evitado que te visite con la frecuencia con la que iba en el pasado.

Y hay muchas explicaciones, en este último tiempo el trabajo llega a ser mucho, y lo que más cuesta es adaptarse, un día trabajas en cuidados intensivos para pokemones, y en el otro simplemente los observas y evitas ciertos problemas y listo. A veces alguno te toma cariño, pero esa es otra historia

Sin mencionar que el viaje hacia donde vivo es extenuante y peligroso por las noches, y esos son los motivos por los cuales no te visito a menudo".

Luego le añadí mi firma, guarde en un sobre poniendo dirección de entrega solamente y luego lo dejé en el buzón para que un cartero la venga a buscar, espero que le llegue y entienda que realmente no puedo ir.

Por ahora debo disfrutar de mi día libre, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer en el hogar, cuidar el jardín y más, así que es probable que esté muy ocupado.

Narra ???:

Bien, creo que es hora de avanzar ¿Pero por dónde?

¿Por el camino o por las sombras?

Eso ya no importa, no quiero estar en este lugar, me siento observada, y claro, un pequeñin oculto en el arbusto me miraba

—¡Hey! que miras, vete

Bien, ahora que lo eché puedo irme de aquí, quizá vaya como turista ya que es normal ver a estos viajeros, y uno más no levantaría sospechas.

—¡Listo! Me voy de aquí

Y así, pues me fui pero no sin antes buscar bastantes bayas porque no me quiero quedarme con hambre a mitad de camino, aunque no tenga un rumbo fijo aún, veré hacia donde me dejó llevar ¿Que podría salir mal?


	2. Capítulo 1 (10-02 12:51:32)

Si, casi tengo terminado los deberes de mi casa, el jardín quedó mejor de lo que esperaba, los muebles están limpios, las camas hechas, solo falta barrer.

De vez en cuando soy muy desordenado para hacer las cosas del hogar y quizá se preguntan porque tengo más de una cama, es debido a que recibo visitas, le doy alojamiento a algún turista que vaya de camino a alguna ciudad, y para motivos que no puedo contar...

¿Y esa vibracion?

Ah, era mi teléfono y creo que me llegó un mensaje, lo revisaré

"Señor Ronald, preséntese mañana para una reunión de trabajo porque vamos a definir su empleo en el lugar, es de suma importancia que sea puntual a la hora de su llegada"

El número era de mi jefe y vaya que me asusté, lo bueno es que a lo mejor en esa reunión decida darme un aumento, o mejor dejo de soñar con eso que es muy difícil que pase, y será mejor que me ponga a barrer.

Creo que fue muy tonto mandarle una carta en vez de mandarle un mensaje pero quería que parezca más formal el comunicado.

Ahora si ¡A barrer!

Mientras tanto, con "???"

Creo que hay una ruta que lleva a algún lado.

¡Uff!

He caminado bastante, me he cansado un poco y no vendría mal un descanso pero el problema es ¿En donde voy a descansar? La ruta esta plagada de entrenadores y al parecer no hay un lugar en donde pueda deshacer esto, o al menos no a simple vista.

No podía quedarme atrás así que avancé bastante más de lo que esperaba y me detuve a observar algún lugar más oculto.

¡Oh! Por ahí hay unos árboles y son grandes, puede que haya un bosque si voy por esos árboles, hasta quizá un atajo a otro lugar, así que me iré por aquí.

A ver... Me quedan diez bayas, supongo que debo recoger más si quiero aguantar hasta llegar a algún lugar, una menos no hará daño.

¡Ñam!

Ahora si, me introduje en la extensa vegetación de los árboles pero debía alejarme más si no quería levantar sospechas, no es el momento adecuado para ello, unos pasos más y listo, creo que ya puedo deshacerlo.

No tardé mucho para deshacer la ilusión y subir a un árbol para tratar de relajarme mientras me comía las bayas, me quedaron pocas y debo buscar más.

¡Wow! ¿Que es eso? No veo bien, será mejor que me acerque a ver un poco más, a ver.

¿¡Es eso una casa!? ¡Y que carajos hace en medio de un bosque! No parece estar abandonada pero iré a dar un vistazo para ver si hay algo o alguien.

Ahora volvemos con Ronald

¡Ya está! Todo ordenado y limpio, y la verdad es que hace mucho que no lograba que la casa llegue a estar así, con suerte y el jardín estaba libre de muchos Oddish que se quedaban por ahí, son muy bonitos pero no confío en ellos ni ellos en mi.

No queda nada por hacer, será buena idea recostarse en el sillón y ver televisión, o puedo hacer ejercicio.

Y cuando ya me iba a recostarme en ese suave sillón me entraron fuertes ganas de ir al baño, así que no me quedó más que responder al llamado de la naturaleza, por más desagradable que sea su pedido.

Y para colmo, cuando salí del baño tocaron la puerta y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, casi me caigo pero me salvé.

¿Quien podrá ser? Vaya, otra turista más, veré que se le ofrece.

Ronald: Ehm... ¡Hola! ¿Necesita algo?

???: Hola...

La noté demasiado nerviosa, supongo que se habrá perdido

Ronald: Necesitas hospedaje ¿Cierto?

Al parecer tiene un poco más de atrevimiento para responder

???: Si, resulta que iba sin un rumbo fijo, siguiendo esa ruta que esta cerca y definitivamente me perdí

Tal y como lo pensé, siempre es la misma causa todo el tiempo

Ronald: No importa, puedes pasar la noche aquí, tengo una habitación libre para cuando vayas a dormir, y será mejor que pases

Uff, todo eso lo tengo grabado en mi mente, cada palabra que dije.

Asi, ella pasó y se sentó en el sillón como si estuviera esperando algo y le pregunté si quería comer algo, al principio rechazó comer, pero más tarde no tuvo otra opción y sacó comida.

Unas galletas y un vaso de leche mu-mu fue lo que sacó para comer lentamente y disfrutar de ello.

Yo, por mientras me senté en el otro sillón para hacer un poco de conversación con ella, no dijo nada hasta que terminó de comer.

???: Me llamo Zoe, un gusto conocerte

Ronald: Yo me llamo Ronald, pero llámame Ronnie, también es un gusto conocerte

Zoe: Vaya ¿Porqué vives en una casa en medio de un bosque?

Ronald: No es exactamente en medio de un bosque, detrás de la casa hay una pequeña ruta para salir del lugar pero es algo peligrosa y como en mi trabajo debo pasar tiempo con pokémon, debo acostumbrarme a un hábitat similar a la mayoría de ellos

Zoe: Oh, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

Ronald: De momento en un centro pokémon

Zoe: Eso es bueno, te gusta cuidar de esas criaturas

Ronald: Desde pequeño era cercano a ellos pero esa es otra historia, además se está haciendo tarde

Zoe: Al parecer si ¿Podrías enseñarme donde duermo?

La guíe hasta su habitación, se mostró contenta y se recostó en la cama para luego decirme que me vaya a la otra habitación para descansar.

Ya era de noche, debo descansar para mañana, estoy nervioso por lo que pueda pasar.

Y al parecer ella se durmió porque ni se nota su presencia, debo decir que me agrada y se ve que puede ser buena persona.

¡Buenas noches!

Antes de terminar ¿Que pasó con "???"?

¡Funcionó! No creí que iba a funcionar tan bien la ilusión.

No fue difícil seguir con la ilusión, lo que me costó un poco fue hacer creíble todo, desde mi supuesto nombre hasta la historia de como llegué a parar aquí, podría quedarme con ese nombre, pero no viene al caso exactamente.

Bueno, ya no esta observandome así que merezco un buen descanso y para ello volveré a deshacer la ilusión.

La primera impresión que tuve de Ronnie fue buena pero no tanto como cuando hablamos un poco, creo que puede ser una buena persona aunque de eso no estoy segura todavía.

Me gustaría acompañarlo para ver su forma de trabajo, pero que digo ¡Claro que puedo acompañarlo!

Bueno, por ahora ya quiero dormir...

¡Hasta la próxima!

 ** _Les hago recuerdo que esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad_**


End file.
